Merry Christmas, Teme
by DarthTaco
Summary: Gift-fic for Secret Santa 2008. Sasuke comes home from a long mission, only to find that his dobe is nowhere to be seen. All that's in the room is a giant present. What could be inside?


Sasuke kicked the door to his apartment open, tired and irritable from his mission. He'd been gone for three long, dobe-less weeks. All he wanted now was a hot bath and a good fuck. The house was dark, and he grumbled, his dark eyes flickering crimson irritably. Was the retard already asleep? Hadn't Sasuke told him he'd be back today? A snarl on his face, Sasuke flicked on the light. What he saw made him cringe. The entire house was bedecked in green and red, and bright-colored rainbow lights were everywhere, culminating around a bedraggled tree that was loaded with horrendous looking ornaments. A bright orange star shone from the top of the tree, and there was a pile of presents wrapped in the same color wrapping paper. There was one particularly large present near the tree, with a card on the front. A crude stick-figure drawing depicted what Sasuke assumed was himself and Naruto holding hands in a heart.

His eye twitching from the colors assaulting his retinas, Sasuke stalked up to the large present. He kicked it roughly.

"I know you're in there usuratonkachi! Now get out of there before I rip you out of it and fuck you without any lubrication." he growled.

There was no response from inside. So, Sasuke decided to rip it open. He began his assault, when he saw the card twitch. He saw writing on the bottom of it, but it was way too small to read. He knelt down, his eyes squinting. He had to read aloud to make it out. It said: "Merry Christmas Teme! I Wanted You To Know . . ."

It trailed off there, so Sasuke opened the card. He leaped back in surprise as a penis jutted out and hit him square on the nose, before retracting. The box shook, the sounds of stifled giggles coming from inside. Sasuke was livid. He wiped the white stuff from his nose, then ripped open the box, his eyes flaring crimson, the sharingan whirling around.

Naruto was lying inside on a soft orange blanket, a leather-like pair of what was seemingly underwear as his only clothing. His tanned skin gleamed with oil, and a collar was wrapped around his neck, a bell dangling just above his collarbone. A blinking red light was on his nose, and some antlers were attached to his head. Sasuke realized that what he'd thought was pre-cum from the card had to have been whipped cream, because what Naruto was wearing was a chastity belt.

". . . That I Missed You." said the blonde, finishing the words from the Christmas card.

Sasuke was speechless for a moment, his cock straining against his clothing. All tiredness was forgotten as he observed his dobe, bedecked and waiting for him.

"Let's do this." he said. And without further ado, he tore down the remaining wall of the box and leaped onto the blonde. The other boy gave a surprised squeak, the bell on his collar jingling from the movements.

Sasuke undid his belt, looping it through Naruto's collar and knotting it tightly, pulling back on it, jerking the blonde's head upwards.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." said Sasuke, the side of his mouth twitching upwards in a feral smile. He had to bend his head at an angle to kiss Naruto, and even with the angle, the ridiculous nose still dug into the side of his face. Still, he liked the idea of Naruto wearing it while he got fucked.

"Nnnh, Sasuke . . ." murmured the blonde between kisses, his body squirming and wriggling, his hips thrusting pleadingly against Sasuke's.

The raven looked down and saw the lock on the chastity belt. For the first time he noticed the key dangling alongside the bell on Naruto's neck.

"My, what a good little boy you've been. Do you want your Christmas present?" he whispered, and Naruto shivered from the hot breath on his ear. He whimpered and nodded.

"Please," he said, his voice hitching.

Sasuke smirked, and took the key, trailing it down Naruto's skin as his hand wandered to the lock. He rubbed the bulge in the leather for a few moments, then unlocked the belt. Naruto groaned as he was freed from his confinement, his dick springing forward proudly, the head weeping shiny pearls. Sasuke wasn't looking at that, however, because his eyes were drawn towards a low buzzing sound that he hadn't noticed before. His own length twitched in his trousers as he took in what he saw. The chastity belt had a plug in it, and it was currently up his dobe's ass, humming pleasantly. Naruto had already prepped himself it seemed, for lubricant was dripping down around the vibrating dildo.

"M-merry Christmas S-s-sasuke." stuttered Naruto, his eyes closing as the vibrator hit his prostate. Sasuke frowned, flipping his dobe over unceremoniously. Naruto squawked indignantly, but then stiffened as Sasuke pulled out the vibrator, tossing the chastity belt away from him. Naruto's collar was jingling madly, and Sasuke again pulled the blonde's head back. He massaged the blonde's shoulders just where he liked it, and was rewarded with another low moan of pleasure from the youth beneath him. Wasting no time, he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his pants. He pulled out his engorged length from his underwear, and rubbed it against Naruto's entrance.

"You want Santa's meat, don't you Rudolph?" he growled, giving Naruto's ass several harsh slaps. The blonde cried out and whimpered, his cock straining at the pleasurable pain.

"H-hai!" he cried, a few tears slipping down his cheeks from the slaps. Sasuke pulled the blonde's head back still further, licking the salty droplets away. Then he released the other boy, backing away and propping himself up against one of the sides of the present.

"Then come and sit on Santa's lap. Tell him what you want." said Sasuke, giving his cock a few swift strokes, his dark eyes fixated on his dobe.

Naruto's face was flushed, his hair in disarray. He bent down and picked up the end of the leash in his teeth, walking over to Sasuke on all fours. He dropped the leash into Sasuke's lap, who took it with a smirk, pulling the blonde closer. The other boy took a few steps closer, before lowering his head and encasing Sasuke's cock in his warm mouth. The raven groaned, feeling Naruto's tongue swirling around the base of his length, his teeth grazing his flesh ever so gently, making him shiver. The blinking red nose created a strange sensation as Naruto bobbed his head up and down, the cool plastic teasing Sasuke's swollen cock repeatedly. When he felt the tightening in his balls, he gave a few harsh tugs on Naruto's leash, stopping him.

"Come here."

The blonde obeyed, positioning himself over Sasuke's lap. He kissed the raven deeply, their tongues warring for a moment before Naruto pulled away.

"What do you want for Christmas, dobe?" said Sasuke in a low voice, his ebony eyes narrowed in lust.

"Just you." replied the blonde, before lowering himself at last onto his mate's glorious length.

They moaned in unison, Sasuke's hips pushing upward as Naruto's head fell back, his collar jingling with each quivering thrust. Then Sasuke's mouth was on his dick, and he cried out as he was fucked and milked at the same time. There was only skin against skin, sweat on sweat, and the tinkling of bells. When Sasuke moved to replace his mouth with his hand, his cock hit the one spot that made Naruto go limp, spots dancing on the edge of his vision. His hips rose frantically, feeling the orgasm coming, his eyes fluttered closed, and Sasuke's pants and thrusts were matching his own as they finally hit the first wave. They both went rigid, a strangled scream bursting from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke's grunt muffled in the blonde hair that he'd buried his face in.

They were hit with aftershocks long afterwards, and both slumped down onto the floor, the blanket making it softer. Neither had the strength or willpower to get up and go to their room, so they curled up together underneath the Christmas tree, which was still lit up with those horrendous rainbow lights Sasuke despised. But he said nothing, content to rest with his dobe.

"Merry Christmas Teme." said Naruto, licking Sasuke's cheek before snuggling in closer to the raven.

"Hn."


End file.
